


when levi plays among us

by yuki_P



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_P/pseuds/yuki_P
Summary: jagger: no ijagger: what if i amheichou: where did this bravado come from. you sound just like a bratjagger: and you sound like an old man
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Levi is normally fairly irritated.

Logging into a game when he hasn’t touched one in ages (despite being an ardent player in his teens) is something else altogether.

It was a deduction game that looked bloody troublesome at first glance but everybody was playing and even Levi had to admit it looked good. It was fun making an idiot of himself on his first kill, where he silently noted preferring fighting games because he was chasing crew members in the open but it took no more than a few days for Levi to return to full gamer irritation mode.

“What the fuck is this,” he grumbles. “Everyone’s fucking sticking together. I’m sure that’s a great strategy. These guys must have tons of fun playing this game.”

After rage typing “IT’S THEM” for the billionth time Levi nearly hits his laptop in frustration. He has never been a persuasive much less patient guy and while knowing he doesn’t have to be angry as he feels, he doesn’t give a fuck either. He has to pretend (to a certain amount) in real life and he’s not about to bring that into a meaningless fucking game.

Levi doesn’t like feeling angry, but if there’s a game and game rage to be had then he’ll call everybody a fucking idiot for what they’re worth.

In the days before his feelings or awareness waned off completely (because he was honestly bored after the first day) he sarcastically replied to a game:

heichou: black purp waiting to kill pink at asteroids

you idiot i: are u sure??

u sus: they could be watching

Levi refrains from sighing.

heichou: while lights were out?

fool: you right…

He leans back on his chair, not staring at his screen as the game ends. When he sits back up there’s a message waiting for him in the otherwise empty room of him and a player called “jagger.”

jagger: hey

heichou: what

jagger: that was a nice play :)

When Levi doesn't bother replying, "jagger" types again.

jagger: um

Levi decides to humor him.

heichou: if they werent all idiots

heichou: sure

jagger: haha

jagger: i was in your other match actually

jagger: i saw you comforting cyan

heichou: wdy mean

jagger: "im sorry bro they're all idiots"

jagger: is that your catchphrase

Levi narrows his eyes. Come to think of it, "jagger" is a familiar handle name.

jagger: i um

Levi doesn't necessarily know what possesses him to wait but he waits in this excruciatingly static silence until "jagger" decides to speak again.

jagger: i cldn't help noticing how differently you played from others

heichou: ok? thanks

jagger: no wait

jagger: im just. kind of starstruck

heichou: are you confessing your love on the internet? srsly?

jagger: no i

jagger: what if i am

heichou: where did this bravado come from. you sound just like a brat

jagger: and you sound like an old man

Levi barely twitches. He won't admit his temperature has risen by a few levels.

jagger: that's not it nooooo i just wanted to praise you

jagger: please believe me

Levi leaves just a few words before leaving the room.

heichou: that’s hella

heichou: sus

Of course “jagger” is there at the usual timing and of course he meets him again. But he’s changed his handle name and the brat won’t know for the better.

Levi doesn’t go out of his way to avoid him but the empty room happens after a few rounds and the message notification rings again.

jagger: i'm just talking to myself

jagger: but i think the old man i was talking to was right

jagger: i'm a hopeless brat in love

Somebody enters the room and proceeds to type "wtf."

jagger: but i really admire all the irritation that seems to surround that person

jagger: that was all i wanted to say

tea: are you sure that's all u want to say

jagger: i would also like to ask if they like tea

"Wtf is going on" somebody types for the second time.

Levi lets out a little snort and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little bit of a continuation that wldnt leave me bc this is my first ereri fic
> 
> i easily have 2-3 other ideas since my personality overlaps so much with levi im basically writing him from my pov but i dunno, i dont feel like writing ereri every day as precious as i know eren to be

Levi has his arms folded and is leaning coolly against his door when Eren finds him in his Tokyo apartment. They were strangely old-fashioned in a way, refusing to exchange pictures and only ever voice chatting for the game. It became a matter of course when Eren had to move to Tokyo for his job.

Levi is surprisingly romanticist upon exchanging his first words with him. “You have amazingly beautiful green eyes,” he praises.

“You’re amazingly short,” Eren was brutally honest. But Levi smirks and softly pulls him in for a kiss and it was all Eren had to support his arms against the wall so his legs don’t give out after being in love for a year.

“Levi-san? Don’t you want to play Among Us again?”

“I’m bored of that tiring ass game.”

“Are you sure? It’s the game where we found each other. You can call it the game of fate you know?”

Levi has started walking towards Eren as he was talking and straddles him on the couch. “You can prefer the game over me, I don’t mind.”

Eren blushes indignantly under him and tepidly trails after Levi to the kitchen after the latter announces he’s gonna prepare dinner.

“What? Do you want a kiss?” Levi offers unprompted and smiles.

“I think so,” Eren replies honestly, and a little shyly, even though he hadn’t been thinking about it until Levi brought it up.

“I’ll do it lots after this.”

But Eren pecks him lovingly on the cheek instead as Levi continues to prep the ingredients and he smiles even wider.


End file.
